Spirit Guardian
by TsubakiTwilight
Summary: "… I wouldn't put too much faith into the idea of some Spirit granting your wish, Tsunayoshi-kun," Makoto Utsunomiya murmured softly, gently. "After all, wouldn't it be better if you granted your /own/ wish?" Serialization of Winter Spirit! AU! OC!
1. Chapter 1

**Decided to make Winter Spirit into a series for you all to enjoy. You guys can skim through this chapter if you want - there's only a small amount of changes between this chapter and the first chapter of Winter Spirit.**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

There were many legends about the old Namimori Shrine; that it was the location of an ancient, spiritual ritual that went wrong, that if you confessed your love to someone on a full moon your love would be eternal, that if you prayed to the Guardian Spirit there, it would grant your deepest wish.

That last legend was the reason one seven-year old Sawada Tsunayoshi was currently kneeling in front of the old altar, trembling hands clenched together as he prayed to Guardian Spirit rumored to reside there. He had been kneeling on the wooden floors for what seemed like forever and his legs were starting to go numb and a blast of frigid winter air sent the brunet into a fit of uncontrollable shivers.

A tired whimper escaped from his trembling lips and the child slumped forwards in exhaustion. He had been wishing and praying to this 'Guardian Spirit' for the past few hours and so far, nothing had happened. Tears started rolling down the brunet's cheeks as a realization dawned on him:

No one was going to answer his wish.

Tsuna began crying even harder as he clutched the front of his shirt. His last hope had been hopelessly dashed. Exhaustedly, he pulled himself onto his feet and wearily made his way towards the shrine doors only to stop when they suddenly swung open.

"Oh! I-I'm sorry, I didn't know someone was in here," the newcomer said with a bashful duck of his head.

He was young – maybe a year or two older than Tsuna – with black hair, pale skin with a spattering of freckles here and there, and bright _blue_ eyes. The boy was dressed in a blue kimono – a shade lighter than his eyes, Tsuna noted – with cream colored hakama, and a white haori thrown over his shoulders. A small wicker basket full of mochi, dried fish, oranges, salt, and water was in the boy's hands.

"Did I interrupt your prayer? I-I'm really sorry if I did!" The boy attempted a bow but the sudden movement sent a few items from his basket to the ground.

"I-I-I'll h-help y-you… um…?" Tsuna quickly bent down and picked up the fallen things.

"Utsunomiya. Utsunomiya Makoto is my name. Ah, thank you." Makoto extended the basket so Tsuna could return the items. "May I ask for your name?"

The brunet jolted in surprise and shuffled his feet awkwardly.

"Um… M-My na-name…? I'm… I'm S-Sawada T-T-Tsunayoshi!" Tsuna prepared himself for the oncoming sneers and jeers but to the brunet's amazement, none of that occurred.

"It's very nice to meet you, Tsunayoshi-kun," Makoto said with a graceful dip of his head. "Might I ask: what you were doing here?"

Tsuna looked away, embarrassment coloring his cheeks. "I… I was p-praying to the G-Guardian Spirit he-here…"

"I see," the dark-haired child nodded his head in understanding, "well, there's nothing to be ashamed about that, Tsunayoshi-kun, a lot of people come here to pray to the Gods."

"Wh-What are you d-doing h-here…?"

Makoto smiled brilliantly at the brunet, before stepping further into the shrine. "My family is in charge of taking care of the shrine – cleaning, fixing, and things like that. I'm here to offer up my family's thanks and appreciation to the Gods for blessing my family with such a prosperous year."

"A-Are those wh-what t-those offerings are f-for…?"

"That's right! These are all offerings my family has harvested or cooked for the Gods," Makoto replied as he began placing the items on the altar.

"… The Guardian Spirit didn't answer my prayer…" Tsuna admitted after a moment of silence.

Makoto knelt before the altar and clapped his hands together, words mouthing a silent prayer to the Heavens. "… That's understandable, Tsunayoshi-kun. The Gods and Spirits can be quite… fickle in their actions and answers," he said after a couple minutes.

"B-But _w-why_?! I _p-prayed_ and _w-wished_ _so_ hard b-but _n-n-nobody_ an-answered me!" Tsuna clutched his shirt once more and doubled-over, tears falling from his eyes. There was a rustling of clothes before a cool hand cupped the brunet's cheek, thumbing away his tears.

"… I wouldn't put _too_ much faith into the idea of some Spirit granting your wish, Tsunayoshi-kun," Makoto murmured softly, gently. "After all, wouldn't it be better if _you_ granted your own wish?"

"B-But I do-don't know h-how!"

"Yes, you do." Makoto's voice was strong with conviction. "I believe… no, I _know_ you can grant your own wish, Tsunayoshi-kun, right here… right now."

The dark-haired child waited patiently as he watched Tsuna mull over Makoto's words. Realization suddenly dawned in the brunet's eyes as he ducked his head and began to fidget nervously.

"W…Would you be m-my f-f-friend…," Tsuna asked in a soft, hesitant, _hopeful_ voice.

Makoto flashed another brilliant smile.

"It would be an honor, Tsunayoshi-kun."

A smile – one a touch shyer than the one on Makoto's face – blossomed on Tsuna's face as he beamed at the dark-haired child. "R-Really?!"

"Since we're going to be friends, you should know that I don't lie, Tsunayoshi-kun. My mother always tells me that it's not good to lie to your friends and family."

"O-Okay!"

Makoto withdrew his hand and began to usher the brunet towards the shrine doors with a comment of, "It's getting late out, you should probably head back home before it gets completely dark."

"Y-Yeah… you're right…," Tsuna stopped at the sight beyond the doors, "L-Look! It's snowing!"

Snow gently floated down from the clouds above and there was already a thin layer of white coating the ground.

"It really _is_ winter, huh…?" Makoto murmured - his eyes locked onto the clouds above. A cold gust of wind broke the child from his thoughts as he turned to spot a shivering brunet. "Ah! You're freezing! Here! Take my haori!" Makoto quickly shrugged off his white haori and securely wrapped it around the other child.

"I-I c-can't t-take this," Tsuna exclaimed, "Wh-What if _you_ get cold?!"

"Don't worry about me, Tsunayoshi-kun; _I'm_ not the one wearing only a shirt and pants in the middle of winter." Makoto waved a dismissive hand.

Tsuna flushed in embarrassment and pulled the haori tighter around his body – it was _really_ warm. "Bu-But still…!"

"It's _fine_ , Tsunayoshi-kun," Makoto repeated, with a fond look in his eyes, "I'm going to let you borrow it – no, it's a gift from me to you!" Seeing Tsuna begin to protest, Makoto pointed a finger at the brunet. "No, stop right there, Tsunayoshi-kun! I'm giving you my haori as a gift and there's nothing you can say or do to change my mind!"

"… S-Still…," Tsuna mumbled, a dour look on his face.

"… How about this then," Makoto began, "since it's almost Christmas and since friends give each other gifts on Christmas, you just have to give me something in exchange, okay?"

"B-But I don't k-know wh-what you'd like…"

"I'm going to _love_ whatever you pick out, Tsunayoshi-kun. No one can hate a gift that's given from the heart!"

"… Okay! I-I'll get you the b-best Christmas gift ever!" Tsuna nodded determinedly.

The dark-haired child smiled gently in response. "I look forward to it, Tsunayoshi-kun. Now… go home before you catch a cold or something!"

Tsuna let out a soft giggle at Makoto's semi-stern expression and began walking down the shrine steps before turning back around.

"… Will you be here tomorrow…?" A question, asked in an achingly _tentative_ tone of voice.

Makoto smiled – this one more mysterious and other-worldly than his previous smiles – and said, "I will be here as long as you need me, Tsunayoshi-kun."


	2. Chapter 2

**I.**

Tsuna returns to the Namimori Shrine the very next day.

"M-Makoto…?" He peers around the empty shrine grounds – trying to push down the rising panic and despair welling up within him because, _what if_ the whole thing had been a dream or Makoto suddenly changed his mind and didn't want to be friends with _Dame_ -Tsuna anymore and –

The doors to the shrine open and a mop of black hair pops out. "In here, Tsunayoshi-kun," Makoto calls out, waving Tsuna over.

Tsuna rushes eagerly towards the dark-haired child – his first _friend_ – relief flooding his body at the sight of the other child – nearly tripping over the top step to the shrine hall. "M-Makoto! Y-You're here!"

Makoto raises a brow. "Of course I'm here. I live here for one thing, and we're friends right? I'll _always_ be here when you visit me!"

Something warm blossoms in Tsuna's chest and he ducks his head in embarrassment and happiness. "R-Right…!"

"Anyway, how was school? You're in Grade One right? Are you having fun at school? What kinds of subjects are you learning?"

"W-Wait a minute, M-Makoto! Y-You're asking me to-too many q-questions!"

"Ah! S-Sorry, Tsunayoshi-kun!" Makoto's cheeks flush in embarrassment. "I-It's just that I've never been to school before and I wanted to know what it was like…"

Tsuna stares at the dark-haired child in wonder. "Y-You've _never_ been to school b-before," he asks in disbelief and awe.

"N-No…," Makoto admits, "my family has always been schooled at home…. It's an Utsunomiya tradition since we all grow up and end up working at the shrine."

"W-Wow… you s-sure are l-lucky!"

Makoto's mouth twists into a frown. " _Really_? I won't get to see other kids or talk to them because I'll end up learning everything here… did you know you're my first friend that's my age, Tsunayoshi-kun?"

"R-Really?"

"Yeah… _And_ I'll end up working here for the rest of my life… I won't be able to see the rest of the world or choose what I want to do…"

"… Th-That sounds really sad…"

Makoto shrugs lightly. "I guess it's not really all _that_ bad… I love my family and now I have you to talk to!"

"Right," Tsuna says with a nod, "I-I'll visit you everyday so you w-won't get lonely!"

"… Thank you, Tsunayoshi-kun." Makoto smiles gently. "But! I don't want you to visit me if you're having a hard time at school, okay? Getting good grades is important in life; at least, that's what my mother always says."

A dejected expression appears on the brunet's face as tears began to gather in his eyes. "O-Oh… t-then I guess I c-can't v-visit you a-anymore…"

"What? Why?"

Tsuna sniffs and replies, "I-I'm ge-getting b-bad grades r-right now… a-and y-you said th-that I could o-only se-see y-you w-w-when I get g-good grades…!"

"Oh… I didn't mean it like _that_ , Tsunayoshi-kun!" Makoto places a cool hand against Tsuna's cheek. "I only want to see you do your absolute best in school and in life, okay?"

"B-But sc-school is _so_ hard! I d-don't understand w-what the teacher's saying sometimes a-and th-the other kids get super m-mad at me when I a-ask the teacher for help and th-then they l-laugh at m-me when I get b-bad grades and when I s-say the w-w-wrong thing and-"

" _Breathe_ , Tsunayoshi." Makoto places his forehead against the brunet's and the two's breathing begin to sync. "Deep breathes now, calm yourself."

"… S-Sorry…," Tsuna whispers after he's calmed down.

Makoto draws back and intertwines their hands together. "It's okay, Tsunayoshi-kun. I may not know everything you'll learn in school but… if you ever need help with something I'd be more than happy to help you!"

"Y-You'd do th-that…?"

The blue-eyed child nods determinedly. "Of course, friends help one another out, right? Again, I might not know most of what you'd be learning, but I'll try my best!"

Tsuna is quiet for a moment before smiling shyly at his friend. "… Th-Thank you, M-Makoto…"

"It's no trouble, Tsunayoshi-kun! Now, you didn't answer my earlier questions! How was school? Did you learn anything new today? Did you need my help with anything? Also you look hungry. _Are_ you hungry? Here then! My mother made these sandwiches earlier, please, have some!"

 **II.**

That was their routine for the next few weeks.

Tsuna would wake up, go to school, try not to attract too much attention to himself, rush over to the Namimori Shrine as soon as school ended, and then spend the next few hours either doing homework with Makoto – who was even _worse_ at school than Tsuna was! – or just chatting with the other child.

Surprisingly, none of his usual bullies had picked on him for the past couple of weeks, but, like all good things, peaceful times must end.

 **III.**

"Hey, _Dame_ -Tsuna… it's been awhile since we last 'hung out' right?"

Tsuna stood silently – and completely _terrified_ – surrounded by several of his bigger classmates.

"Where have _you_ been running off to these past few days, huh? Trying to hide from us or something?"

"Kurota saw him goin' to the abandoned shrine, yesterday… a creepy place for a creepy kid!"

"Huh? You hanging out with ghosts or something, Dame-Tsuna? … Figures you'd do something weird like that!"

"Hey, hey… whose 'Makoto'? Kurota heard you talkin' 'bout him to the teacher at recess the other day… he your imaginary friend, Dame-Tsuna?"

Tsuna balled his fists and stuttered out, "M-Makoto i-isn't 'i-imaginary'! H-He's _real_ and he's m-my friend!"

The other kids began to laugh derisively, mockingly.

"W-Who'd want to be ' _friends'_ wi-with a _loser_ like you, Dame-Tsuna?!"

"Yeah! Nobody in town wants to be _your_ friend! They might catch your stupid and uselessness!"

"Th-That's not t-true…! M-Makoto _is_ my friend!"

"Then why haven't we seen him around, huh? I bet you just made him up 'cause your stupid and lonely like that!"

Tsuna bit his lip and shook his head rapidly. "I-I didn't! Makoto is _real_!"

"Uh-huh… _sure_."

"I'm gettin' tired of Dame-Tsuna's whining; let's just beat him up already!"

Tsuna closed his eyes in fear and waited for the first blow to hit him.

Instead of a fist or a shoe, a gale of bone-chilling wind gusts down the street – sending the bullies flying to the ground a few feet away from the brunet. Tsuna stared at the downed bullies in shock before _something_ – or someone - tells him to _run_.

So he does.

 **IV.**

"M-Makoto," Tsuna cries out as he barrels through the doors at Namimori Shrine. Instead of spotting his friend kneeling before the altar in the shrine, Tsuna sees a man doing just that. "W-Who are you…?"

The man doesn't respond and Tsuna notices that the man's head is bowed in prayer. After a couple minutes of silence, the man raises his head and stands in one fluid, graceful movement before angling his body to peer at the brunet. The man looks like an older version of Makoto with the same dark-colored hair, though his was _much_ longer, fair skin, and _bright_ blue eyes; he was even dressed in the same clothing as Makoto!

' _Though,'_ Tsuna thinks with a shiver, _'Makoto doesn't have such…_ _ **cold**_ _eyes…'_

"… You are Sawada Tsunayoshi… correct?" The man has a deep voice and speaks in a no-nonsense tone that matches his frigid gaze.

"Y-Yes," Tsuna squeaks out. This man was even scarier than his bullies!

The man hums in response before walking forward and towards the frozen brunet. He doesn't spare a glance towards Tsuna, steps around the shell-shocked child and out into the shrine grounds before saying, "Makoto Utsunomiya is feeling unwell at the moment, return in three days if you wish to see him."

Tsuna turns around – a question and plead on his lips – only to stop when he sees no one standing behind him.


	3. Chapter 3

Tsuna does return in three days – though, does it count when he actually skips school on the third day and rushes over to the Namimori Shrine as soon as he wakes up?

The man is not there when the brunet arrives; instead, he spots the familiar form of his friend kneeling before the shrine altar in the Main Hall.

"M-Makoto!" Tsuna stumbles forward – losing a shoe in the process – and throws himself at the other child, who turns and catches the brunet with ease. "Y-You're okay!"

Makoto is silent, absent-mindedly rubbing soothing circles on Tsuna's back, for a moment before replying, "Yes… I caught a… cold and wasn't let out of the house until today. I am truly sorry for worrying you, Tsunayoshi-kun."

Tsuna wraps his arms around Makoto and buries his face into the dark-haired child's yukata. "I-It's o-okay… I-I'm just glad you're b-better now!" The two stay like that for a while before Tsuna finally detaches himself from Makoto. Now that he's actually looking at the other child… Makoto does look a bit worse for wear as his skin is a tad paler than normal and there are dark circles underneath his blue eyes.

"A-Are you f-feeling better?"

Makoto smiles gently at the brunet. "Yes, I am… thank you for asking."

"… I… I saw a man here who looked _just_ like you, but he was a lot scarier!"

Makoto's brow furrows in thought before realization dawns in his eyes. "Oh! You must have met my… cousin. He _can_ be pretty scary, can't he? The funny thing is his name is also 'Makoto'."

"R-Really? That must get c-confusing…"

"It does sometimes," Makoto agrees with a nod and a grin, "but, my family normally differentiates us by calling me 'Makoto-kun' and him 'Makoto-san'."

"That makes s-sense…"

Makoto flashes a brilliant smile at Tsuna and says, "… Thank you for coming to see me, Tsunayoshi-kun… it… it really means a lot to me to see that you care so much."

"O-Of course! W-We're friends, aren't we?"

"That we are…," Makoto murmurs softly. "Which reminds me…," Makoto suddenly leans forwards and pinches both of Tsuna's cheeks, " _why_ are you skipping school to see me, Tsunayoshi? I thought I told you to do your best at school?"

"Ow! M-Makoto! S-Sorry! I was just w-worried about y-you and wanted to m-make sure you were o-okay!"

Makoto stares at the brunet for a moment, lips pursed, before relinquishing his hold on the other's cheeks. "I guess that's fine…," he mutters. "… But won't you get in trouble for skipping school from your teachers or your parents?"

"M-My teachers pr-probably won't care that I d-didn't show up t-today," Tsuna says, "a-and my mom w-won't care e-either…"

"Your mother must be very easy-going then… I know my mother would be absolutely _livid_ if I skipped school for whatever reason."

"Y-You're my _friend_ , M-Makoto… to me, you're m-more important th-than school!"

Makoto ducks his head a slight blush coloring his cheeks. "Th-Thank you, Tsunayoshi-kun…" He shifts slightly, his yukata rustling from the movement, and looks up at the brunet again. "… How have you been in my absence?"

Tsuna's shoulders slump slightly at the question and he turns his gaze to the floor. "N-Not so g-good…," he admits after a moment. "W-Without your help m-my grades have dr-dropped a-again and the ot-other k-kids started to p-pick on me again…"

"Really now…" There is _something_ in the other's voice that Tsuna can't quite place, but warms him nonetheless.

"Y-Yeah… I-I told my t-teacher and s-some other s-students ab-about you… b-but they di-didn't b-believe m-me!" The last part is cried out and Tsuna feels tears starting to gather at the corner of his eyes.

Makoto is silent for a moment before he leans forward and takes Tsuna's warm hand in his cool one. "… I…," he begins and there is a hesitance in his voice that causes the brunet's heart to clench in worry and fear. Is this the day that Makoto _finally_ stops being his friend?! "… I… I could walk with you to school and home, if you'd like, Tsunayoshi-kun…"

Tsuna jerks back in surprise at the dark-haired child's offer. "R-Really?!"

Makoto visibly hesitates this time, glancing upwards for a moment, before his shoulders square and he replies, "Yes… I'll go with you," in a strong voice.

The brunet lets out a disbelieving laugh and throws his arms around Makoto in happiness. "Y-Yes! P-Please! H-Having you w-would make me f-feel be-better!"

Makoto returns Tsuna's gesture and wraps his arms around the brunet. "… It might also make your bullies stop picking on you once they realize that I _am_ a real person…"

"C-Could you j-join my sc-school al-also…" Tsuna asks in a hopeful voice.

Makoto shakes his head regretfully. "I don't think so, Tsunayoshi-kun… My family wouldn't approve… even me walking you to and from school is something they wouldn't allow."

Tsuna pulls back and peers up at the blue-eyed child. "Th-Then why…"

"Because you are my _friend_ , Tsunayoshi, and I will protect and help you even if it means going against my family's wishes."

"M-Makoto… Thank you…!" Tsuna smiles brightly at the other child.

"Of course, Tsunayoshi-kun." Makoto settles back and smoothes out the folds of his yukata. "Now… what time do you normally wake up in the morning? And how long does it take for you to get ready and have breakfast? Also, I need to know where you live so I don't get lost trying to find you. And… now that I think about it, I don't actually know where your school is or the names of the streets in town… so I guess you'll have to show me around, okay? That way I don't lose my way."

"O-Okay!"


	4. Chapter 4

**I.**

The next day, Tsuna actually wakes up _before_ his alarm clock – and subsequently his mother – rings. That's just how excited and happy he is.

He quickly gets through his morning routine and breakfast – _"Ara? You're up early, Tsu-kun."_ – and is actually shaking in excitement and nervousness when the front door rings. The brunet practically sprints towards the door and yanks it open in his haste.

"M-Makoto!" Tsuna throws himself at the other child. "Y-You're _here_!"

Makoto huffs out a laugh and returns Tsuna's embrace. "Of course I'm here, Tsunayoshi-kun," he says with a fond smile, "why wouldn't I be? I gave you my word I'd be here."

"S-Still…" Tsuna releases his friend – Friend! – and grins sheepishly. "I-I was still n-nervous…"

"Don't forget that I _never_ break my promises, Tsunayoshi-kun! If I tell you I'll do something I will do it!" Makoto places his hands on his hips and raises his chin boldly.

"R-Right!"

"Ara? Who is this Tsu-kun?" The voice of Sawada Nana catches the two kids' attention as they both turn to look at the older woman.

"M-Mom! Th-This is… u-um…"

The dark-haired child takes a step forward to place a gentle hand on the small of Tsuna's back before taking another step forward and bowing gracefully. "Good morning, Sawada-san. My name is Utsunomiya Makoto and I'm Tsuna's friend."

An utterly _stunned_ look settles on the brunette woman's face before she replies, "… 'Friend'…? Tsu-kun doesn't have any friends, he's a bit useless like that."

The last part of that sentence is spoken in such a causal tone – as if the woman was merely commenting on the weather or such – that it causes Makoto to visibly stiffen in shock and disbelief. Then his mind processes the actual meaning of those words and the surrounding temperature abruptly _plummets_.

Makoto straightens from his bow – head held high and eyes positively frigid. "… I apologize… I do not believe I heard you correctly, Sawada-san…," he murmurs in a chillingly smooth voice.

Nana shivers from the cold atmosphere, but replies airily, "My dear Tsu-kun is a bit on the slower side, you see? So it's hard for him to make any friends… In fact, I didn't even know he had a friend until you showed up, Makoto-kun!"

"I see…"

Tsuna glances uncertainly at the growing tension between his mother and Makoto before reaching out and placing a shaky hand on the sleeve of his friend's yukata and tugging it lightly. "M… Makoto…," he near whispers because seeing his friend so _angry_ is starting to scare the brunet – though another half of him is pleased that his friend is, "… i-if we d-don't hurry I-I'll be la-late f-for school…"

And just like that, the temperature rises and the atmosphere warms.

"Ah! Right!" Makoto whirls around and latches onto Tsuna's hand with a smile. "I almost forgot! Thank you for reminding me, Tsunayoshi."

Tsuna's lips quirk into a shy smile and he nods his head. "I-It's no-nothing, Makoto…" Tsuna turns to his mother and waves. "W-We'll be on ou-our way…"

Nana smiles, reaches over, and pats Tsuna on the head. "Have a good day at school, Tsu-kun!"

"I-I'll tr-try…," Tsuna replies before turning and walking down the street with Makoto in hand.

 **II.**

"… Is your mother always like that," Makoto asks when he and Tsuna have turned the street corner.

Tsuna peers at his friend with a questioning gaze. "Like what?"

"Like…" Makoto gestures with his free hand for a moment before continuing, "like she doesn't believe in you?"

"I… I guess?" The hesitancy and inquiry in the brunet's voice causes Makoto to glance at him sharply. "I-I mean… I…"

"Has she ever looked at you with disappointment or frustration?"

"Y-Yeah… she a-always looks so sa-sad when I g-get a b-bad gr-grade and lets out this b-big si-sigh…"

Makoto makes a sound in the back of his throat and tightens his grip on the brunet's hand. "… We'll change that!" He declares after a moment of silence.

"Wh-What do you m-mean…?"

"I will help you get better and smarter at school!"

"A-Aren't y-you already he-helping me?"

Makoto shakes his head. "Not like this. At first I was helping you just for the sake of helping you, Tsunayoshi-kun, but now I'm going to help you that way you mother can look at you and think, 'Wow, this is my son! I'm so proud of him!'!"

"Th… That would be n-nice…," Tsuna murmurs in a wistful tone.

"Right? Okay, so when school is done I'll pick you up and we can go to the Shrine to do your homework! Sound good?"

"Y-Yes!"

 **III.**

"Hey isn't that Dame-Tsuna?"

"Yeah it is… who's the kid with him?"

"Don't know… doesn't look like he goes to our school…"

Hibari Kyoya turns when the whispers and mutters of the other Herbivores reach his ears and looks out across the school courtyard. There, at the entrance of the school, is Sawada Tsunayoshi and some unknown Herbivore walking with him.

Kyoya watches – a part of him eager for the Unknown Herbivore to take a step into school grounds so that way he can be bitten to death – as the two stop just _outside_ the gate. Then – to Kyoya's utter disappointment – the Unknown Herbivore merely wraps the brunet in a hug before waving good-bye and watching as the Brown Herbivore walks into the school.

Kyoya frowns in displeasure before turning on his heel and stalking off.

He really wanted someone new to bite to death… the other Herbivores were all getting boring.

He misses the pair of bright blue eyes watching his retreating back.


End file.
